Une nuit d'hiver
by Okaane
Summary: Il fait froid cette nuit là. Quoi de mieux que de la chaleur corporelle pour oublier l'hiver? OS, Yaoi.


**Titre :** Une nuit d'hiver...

**Résumé plus complet : **Quand Sasuke et Naruto se retrouve, frigorifiés...

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Romance.

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Notes: **Ceci est un One Shot ! :)Hmm... Bonne lecture ? :D

* * *

******_Je me souviens principalement de nos soirs d'hiver. _****  
****_Ceux, où même emmitouflé dans tes couvertures, tu avais froid et tu grelottais... Ceux, où tu m'appelais souvent pour me demander de venir. Ceux, où je m'endormais dans tes cheveux brillants. Tes cheveux, toujours brillants, même en pleine nuit..._******

**_Ce soir-là, comme tous les autres de cette saison blanche, tu avais froid, et comme tous les soirs, tu m'avais appelé. Il était tard dans la nuit, presque vingt-trois heures, mais l'heure n'est rien quand c'est toi. Et quand c'est toi, tu le sais... Je décroche, toujours._****  
****_Je dormais, certes, mais je ne dors plus que d'un œil l'hiver. Et j'avais raison, une fois encore, de ne pas totalement dormir._******

**_Ton numéro s'était clairement affiché sur mon téléphone, et j'avais étrangement attrapé le combiné le plus rapidement possible._******

**_Je frémissais sous ta voix qui résonnait à la fois si loin, et si près de moi... Tu m'expliquais que tu avais froid. Autant ne pas tourner autour du pot, mais ne pas aller droit au but, c'était ton truc, malgré ton manque de délicatesse à l'oral. Dans tous les cas, cela avait suffit à ce que je comprenne. Cela t'arrivais souvent de m'appeler dans ces eaux là, en trouvant mille et une excuses. Et à chaque fois, ce n'était surement pas pour te dégourdir les cordes vocales. De toutes façons, avec moi, et je le sais; difficile de faire la conversation. _****  
****_Tu voulais que je vienne te « tenir compagnie », avais-tu dis. Mais derrière cette phrase s'en cachait une autre, que je connaissais bien. _******

**_J'étais arrivé rapidement, en te faisant croire que non, j'étais allé à mon rythme. Mais mes respirations accélérées trahissaient bien mes paroles. Tu m'avais accueilli aussitôt, en ouvrant cette porte que j'avais frappé seulement deux secondes plus tôt. Tu était vêtu légèrement de ton pyjama orange et noir. _****  
****_Tu me faisais signe de rentrer, en t'écartant rien qu'un peu, et en m'offrant un grand sourire, auquel je répondis, même si, contrairement à toi, il ne s'étendait pas jusqu'à mes oreilles._****  
****_Tu grelottais, sans mentir. Je me demandais si tu faisais semblant, où si vraiment, tu n'étais pas un homme d'hiver..._******

**_Je te suivais silencieusement, alors que tu te rendais dans ta chambre. J'étais déjà venu chez toi plusieurs fois. Mais jamais dans les même circonstances. J'y restais souvent quand Kakashi-sensei était en retard. Je connaissais donc un peu ton univers immobilier, ou, du moins, assez pour savoir qu'on arrivait bien dans ta chambre._****  
****_Du bazar, il y en avait. Un peu, ou beaucoup, selon les endroits, par-ci, par-là. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment gênant, juste inhabituel pour un maniaque comme moi. D'ailleurs, tu m'avais bien précisé, dès que nous étions arrivés dans ton antre, qu'il n'y avait rien sur ton lit._******

**_Je m'y étais assis en soupirant longuement, et m'étirant comme un chat. Il faisait plutôt chaud dans ta chambre, ce soir-là. Je retirais rapidement ma veste, me sentant à la fois plus léger, et ayant moins chaud en même temps. _****  
****_Enfin, je daignais relever les yeux. J'avais frissonné, tout d'un coup, malgré la chaleur. Je me souviens même pourquoi: tu avais étrangement disparu. Enfin, c'était un bien grand mot! Mais tu n'étais plus dans ta chambre, _****_et j'avais profité de ce temps solitaire pour l'observer. Elle sentait ton odeur, et étrangement, elle me fit chavirer..._****  
****_Tu me tirais de mes rêves quelques instants après, en me tendant deux bouteilles d'eau, que je posais rapidement près du futon. Tu m'expliquais alors que le radiateur était déréglé, mon œil!, et qu'il se pouvait que la température augmente encore._******

**_Tu t'assis alors à mes côtés, me souriant à nouveau. Toujours ce large sourire, que j'avais tenté d'innombrables fois d'imiter, en vain. C'était une des tes particularités, que je ne pouvais d'admirer._****  
****_Je répondis tout de même par un bref sourire, qui fut immédiatement remplacé par un air admiratif. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas volontaire, et il avait juste fallu que je croise du regard tes cheveux pour que je parte intérieurement en vrille._******

**_J'adorais tes cheveux. Ils étaient déjà plus long qu'avant, et tout aussi fins. Et surtout, ils brillaient. C'était magnifique de voir de si beaux cheveux, et inconsciemment, je me mis à les fixer d'admiration._****  
****_Tu avais remarqué, bien entendu, et tu m'avais aussitôt demandé s'il y avait quelque chose dessus. Je sursauta pour moi-même, rougit et répondit par la négative. _******

**_C'était à cet instant que tu m'avais dit franchement que... Enfin, bref. Tu m'avais souris et tu m'avais regardé droit dans les yeux. Je m'y étais perdu, le temps que tu prononces ces mots. Je m'étais retrouvé surpris. Pour dire vrai, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Tu n'étais pas le genre de garçons à t'exprimer avec des mots dans ce genre, d'habitude. J'avais rougi, encore une fois. Tu avais le don de me mettre dans tous mes états..._******

**_J'étais beau, tu venais de me le dire, avec tout ce qu'il y a de plus franc, sans le moindre soupçon de regret, ou même de gêne. J'étais, au fond de moi, de ce corps froid, un peu plus heureux. Et, je n'avais pas osé te répondre, mais tu te doutais, de ma réponse si je t'en avais fournie une. Tu étais obligé de savoir, sinon, tu n'aurais jamais passé ta main dans mes cheveux couleur corbeau._******

**_Je sentais ta main me caresser sensuellement les cheveux, avant qu'elle ne parcoure mon dos en compagnie de son opposée. Je sentais ton odeur s'approcher de tout mon corps, qu'un frisson parcourra._******

**_Tu t'allongeais sur moi. Ton visage s'approchait du mien. Nos lèvres se cherchaient, et elles s'effleurèrent. Tu me susurrais des mots à l'oreille, mais dans le feu de l'action, je ne compris pas tout de suite. Tu me les répétais avec passion... comme si tu n'avais que cela à dire. Étrangement, j'éprouvais la même chose pour toi... « Je t'aime. »_****  
****_Mais mes joues rosées traduisaient ma stupéfaction. Oui, j'étais heureux, mais surpris. Comment aurais-je pu deviner que mes sentiments et les tiens étaient semblables? _******

**_Tu posais ton corps musclé, doucement sur le mien. Tu savais que j'allai réagir, et tu avais raison, car je ne voulais pas te laisser le beau rôle._******

**_Je passai donc mes mains dans ta nuque, alors que les tiennes roulaient trop bas dans mon dos, et j'attirai ton visage plus près encore vers le mien. Mes lèvres attrapaient les tiennes, et comme je m'y attendais, tu répondais à mon baiser avec fougue. Nos langues entremêlées, nous profitions de cet instant. Cet instant, j'en étais plus que certain, je l'avais toujours souhaité._******

**_Tu voulais prendre les devants, et tu ne t'en empêcha pas. Aussi, tu avais déjà enlevé ton pyjama. Ton torse était magnifique, sous les innombrables cicatrices qui le parcouraient de long en large._****  
****_Petit à petit, je me souviens d'une chose, aussi étrange qu'elle puisse paraître. Mais c'est un souvenir que je sais réel, je me rappelle avoir eu envie de toi, de ton être... ton corps que j'aimais tant._****  
****_Et c'est avec cette même envie, qui trahissait tant ma voix, que je t'avais avoué avoir chaud. _******

**_Tes mains s'étaient lassées à parcourir mon dos, et elles se baladaient sur mon corps entier, supprimant au passage ce qui pourrait les gêner. Tous mes vêtements partirent en morceau, mon corps pouvant alors être dévoré par ton regard. _******

**_Nos deux âmes étaient en totale ébullition, et la chaleur se faisait plus forte que les minutes précédentes, comme tu l'avais si bien prédit._******

**_Ton regard était posé sur mon avec envie, et la passion qui s'y reflétait n'était que certaine. Mais je pense que tu avais su déchiffrer les même sentiments dans le mien._****  
****_Agrippé à ton cou, tu arrivais sans forcer à me soulever, juste avec la force de tes épaules et de ta nuque. J'observais tes muscles qui se contractaient lentement. Je fantasmais inconsciemment sur ton corps, couvert d'infimes cicatrices._******

**_Tu me mordillais les oreilles sensuellement, avant de laisser ta langue se balader sur mon torse et dans mon cou. Et pour mon plus grand bonheur, cette promenade était accompagnée de ces baisers furtif, que tu déposais au passage, par-ci, par-là._******

**_Enfin, tu me retournais, pour me déposer sur le lit, le ventre sur tes draps, dans un geste calme et précipité à la fois..._******

**_Je m'étais réveillé avec le calme chant des oiseaux, dans tes bras. Je déposai un rapide baiser sur tes lèvres, avant de me rendre compte qu'il faisait toujours aussi chaud, ou alors que j'avais encore chaud. Peut-être était-ce parce que nous étions enserrés dans tes couvertures, ou alors, c'était car nous ne nous étions endormi que quelques heures plus tôt? C'était vrai que la nuit avait été courte pour moi, ce soir là. Pour toi aussi, bien évidemment. Mais toi, tu dormais encore, et je te regardais patiemment, somnoler comme un enfant, malgré le soleil, qui poursuivait sa grande courbe dans le ciel. _******

**_Le soleil... Tu avais des cheveux de soleil. _****  
****_Des cheveux qui brillaient, même la nuit... _****  
****_Oui, tes cheveux brillaient toujours... _****  
**

* * *

Beaucoup de description, et aucun Lemon. Quelle jolie antithèse! :)

REVIEWS


End file.
